


The Scent of a Rose

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Football, Banter, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: The first time you met Thor Odinson, you almost fell on top of him. He asks you to restore and repair an old Cadillac for him and you agree, not knowing that you're about to be well on your way to falling for him for real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another session of Odinson Thirst! I am hopelessly in love with the sons of Odin and the only way I can carry on is by congregating with other thirsty fans and drooling over both of them.
> 
> If you've already read "Secret", then you get the basic concept, which is an AU with no powers and no ties to the MCU. I've simply lifted Thor's personality and plopped it into a modern setting to see if he's just as lovable and desirable in human form as when he's an Asgardian. Well. Almost as desirable, anyway.
> 
> This is the same type of Reader, but these are two different continuities. I linked them for the sake of convenience, so if like you enjoy both Thor and Loki equally, you get to see Reader court them both. Hopefully, this is just as fun as Loki's fic, but I completely understand if it's not everyone's spot of tea. Please be kind. 
> 
> Also, Thor is much sweeter than his brother, so this is much more of a courtship than our trashlord Loki, but I assure you we'll get to the juicy bits in time.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know_  
_That when it snows_  
_My eyes become large_  
_And the light that you shine can be seen?_  
_Baby, I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grave_  
_There is so much a man can tell you_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_  
_Now, won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?"_  
_-"Kiss from a Rose" by Seal_

“Excuse me, miss?”

Someone stood at the bottom of the ladder I had precariously balanced myself upon as I grabbed one of the tool boxes on the top shelf. Deep voice, British accent, cushioned with a friendly, inquisitive tone. I didn’t risk turning around. Didn’t want to fall.

“Just a second,” I told him as my fingers closed around the toolbox. It was stuck underneath a heavy box, so I shoved it with one hand and yanked with the other. I yanked too hard. The ladder wobbled and I let out a short yelp as my body tumbled backward down towards the concrete floor of the garage.

Two steely arms caught me before I could hit the ground. The stranger had excellent reflexes, thank God.

“Well,” the stranger said with a grin. “I’m used to women falling for me, but this is ridiculous.”

Now that I was accidentally languishing in his arms, I got a good look at the fellow; honey-blond hair in a slightly shorter version of a taper cut, a neatly trimmed beard the same color, bright blue eyes, and a perfect smile. He was so tall that his head had nearly been level with the ladder I’d been using, and his shoulders were so broad I couldn’t have wrapped my arms all the way around them. His chest was firm with sculpted muscle against my upper arm and he had long, thick legs. He dressed casually; a hoodie, t-shirt, light colored jeans, and Chucks. He also looked very, very familiar, but I couldn’t put a finger on why.

Once I was done gawking at how insultingly handsome he was, I immediately started to apologize. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I could’ve landed on you.”

He shrugged. “I’d have survived. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I said, blushing. “Um, how can I help you?”

“I’d like you to restore and customize a car for me.”

I blinked at him. “Me?”

He smiled wider. “Aye, you.”

“Okay,” I said warily. “Are you planning on putting me down any time soon?”

He chuckled. “Forgive me.”

He carefully lowered me to the ground. I dusted myself off and hoped I didn’t look as rumpled and unattractive as I usually did midway through a shift. “So what kind of car is it?”

“A Cadillac. I found it when I went picking last weekend.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone, flicking over to an image. I took a look and nodded in appreciation.

“Wow, it’s lovely.”

“Yes,” he said proudly. “I was delighted to take it off the owner’s hands. I was given your name as a referral for restorations and custom work. What do you think? Are you equal to the task, milady?”

“Milady,” I snorted. “You Brits. You don’t have to flatter me. Just tell me the details.”

He shrugged one shoulder. “It costs nothing to be respectful to a lady.”

I brandished a hand at myself. “Even one looking like this?”

He tilted his head slightly, glancing over me. “Is there something wrong with the way you look?”

I arched an eyebrow. “I’m covered in grease and wearing coveralls.”

He smirked. “Some men happen to like that sort of thing, you know.”

“Even seven foot tall, gorgeous British guys?”

He laughed then. “Especially them.”

I shook my head. He flirted as easily as he breathed. Charming didn’t begin to cover it. Better nip this in the bud before I developed a crush on him. “Okay, so what would you like done to the car aside from the restoration?”

He outlined the details. I rolled it around in my head and assigned it a price, which he agreed upon without even haggling, which I much appreciated. I hated it when clients, usually men, tried to sweet talk me into dropping my rates. Being the only girl in an auto shop was a pain sometimes, but I loved what I did, so I dealt with it anyhow.

“When might I expect it to be done, milady?” he asked as we walked towards the office to get the paperwork drawn up.

“Give me about two weeks minimum after the car is delivered. I should be able to get it up to specs by then, but I’ll call you if we hit a delay.”

The stranger grinned. “I certainly look forward to it. Which reminds me. We haven’t been properly introduced.”

He offered his hand. “Thor Odinson.”

My jaw unhinged from my head and rolled down the driveway. Thor laughed heartily. “Ah, there we go. That’s the reaction I’m used to seeing.”

“Y-You…” I swallowed hard. “You play for the freaking Minnesota Vikings.”

“Aye, that I do.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said once I’d gotten myself under control. Christ, I’d just been borderline flirting with a goddamn NFL linebacker. If you’d told me that a week ago, I’d have slapped you silly.

“Nice to meet you,” Thor said, those blue eyes twinkling. “I take it you haven’t met a lot of ballplayers.”

“Try none,” I said, resisting the urge to wipe my now sweaty palms on my leg. I hoped he hadn’t felt that during the handshake. “It’s...geez, it’s crazy. You’re amazing. One of the best in the business.”

“Thank you. I try.” He gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

We went inside. I had him sign the papers he needed and he gave me the deposit, in cash, no less, which was great. I always had that small insecure fear of a check bouncing, although with NFL money, there would’ve been no chance of that if he’d given me a check.

“I’ll drop the car off tomorrow,” he said as I walked him to his car. There was an SUV waiting for him, nothing fancy, which meant the man might have actually had his priorities in order despite being a millionaire. “Will you be here?”

I snorted. “I’m always here. I have no life.”

He lifted his dark gold eyebrows. “Oh? Why is that?”

“I know cars, not people. I’m kind of shit with people, to be honest.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “Perhaps you’re just not meeting the right ones. You’re doing well with me so far.”

“To be fair, you’re also a car guy. Levels the playing field, no pun intended.”

He chuckled again. I really, really liked the sound. It was warm and sunny like early May. “Aye, that it does.”

He offered his hand again. “It’s been a pleasure.”

I took it. “Likewise, Thor Odinson.”

Thor eyed me for a moment, his smile turning a little coy. “Don’t make lunch plans tomorrow.”

I gave a start. “Huh? Why?”

He opened the car door and winked at me. “Oh, no reason.”

Thor climbed in, revved up the engine, and was gone. I stared after him in a complete stupor, my cheeks as warm as his hand had been.

-

The next day, Thor Odinson, professional football player, brought me his Caddy...and a full order of Chinese food.

I blushed so damn hard I thought my head had gone supernova. “Y-You didn’t have to bring me lunch.”

“You work too hard,” he said with another easy grin. “I can tell. I’m the same way. It’s also a pain to find a place to eat this time of day, so I figured I’d make it easy on you.”

“Thank you,” I said, trying not to mumble. “Really. It’s sweet of you.”

He chuckled. “Are you always this shy, milady?”

“Yes,” I admitted. “Don’t get much attention these days, so I can’t help it.”

“What a shame. Clearly, I should remedy that.”

I blushed even harder. “Don’t feel obligated to.”

He shook his head. “It’s no obligation. From what I can tell, you’re perfectly lovely. You’re more than deserving of attention, milady. I’m insulted on your behalf that there aren’t gentlemen callers constantly throwing themselves at your feet.”

I snorted, choking down laughter. “Right. They should just be lining up around the block to get a piece of this.”

I jutted my hip out to one side and made an effort to pout in a faux-seductive manner. Thor gave me that rich laugh again. “Aye, they should.”

His eyes sparkled. “But until such a time, I’ll just have to do.”

I blinked at him. “Do what?”

“Lavish you with attention, gifts, and praise, whichever you prefer.”

I stared at my feet. Clearly looking at the man was too much for my poor fragile heart (and libido). “You’re sweet, but really, it’s not necessary.”

“Milady,” he said firmly, touching my chin and tilting it up so I had to meet his gaze. “I apologize if I’m being forward, but I disagree. Every woman deserves a smile. Every woman deserves to feel treasured and beautiful. You are no exception.”

I thought my heart was going to explode. There was definitely a reason I wasn’t allowed to be around genuinely sweet, gorgeous men. “T-Thank you.”

He smiled warmly at me. “My pleasure.”

He untangled my hand from around one side of the Chinese food and kissed it. “Try not to work too hard, milady. I’ll see you soon, I hope.”

With that, he turned and headed back towards the parking lot. I headed towards the breakroom and chanted a mantra in my head not to fall completely in love with the man after only 48 hours. Maybe if I kept it up, I’d pull it off.

Fat chance.

-

Much to my intense embarrassment, Thor ordered me lunch for a week straight. Every day at one o’clock, something new from a different restaurant arrived: Italian, hot wings, Vietnamese, Jamaican, Mexican, Indian, and Mediterranean. My fellow employees thought it was positively hilarious and teased me mercilessly, though not in a mean spirited way. They knew just how shy and awkward I was and were thus amused I’d caught Thor’s eye somehow in spite of it.

On the seventh day, my humble nature, or perhaps my self-deprecating nature, couldn’t handle much more, so I dialed his number on my cell phone. Odds were he’d be at practice or doing some kind of endorsement deal, so I’d likely get his voicemail.

Only I didn’t.

“Hello?”

I nearly choked. I hadn’t thought this through, since I’d been assuming he wouldn’t pick up. “Ah, hi, Thor, it's your mechanic.”

“Milady,” he said, somehow just as warmly as when he was in person. “How are you?”

“Uh, great. You’ve been sending me lunch.”

“Yes, it’s the least I could do.” He paused and then asked in a slightly less cheerful tone. “Oh, dear, has something happened? You weren’t allergic to it, were you? Was anything not enjoyable?”

“No, no, everything’s been great, but I just feel so guilty that I couldn’t help calling. Thank you, first of all, but you really don’t have to do this for me.”

“I wanted to,” he assured me. “But if you dislike the attention, I can certainly stop.”

I buried my face in one hand. Why was I so excellent at making a fool of myself? “I don’t dislike it. I just...it makes me want to do something for you instead. I can’t help it.”

“You are sweet,” he said, and I could hear the smile this time. “And you’re already fixing up a car for me. You need not do anything else for me unless you simply want to.”

“Are you sure?”

He paused. “Well, maybe there is something you could do for me.”

“Oh?”

“Have lunch with me tomorrow.”

I fell silent. I wasn’t sure I’d heard him right. “Milady? Are you there?”

“Sorry, I was making sure I haven’t gone insane. Did you just ask me out to lunch?”

“Aye.”

“But...why?”

He laughed. “Because I like you? Is that not reason enough?”

“But you...are you sure you mean me?”

“Boy, someone’s done a number on your self confidence, milady. Yes, you. Have lunch with me tomorrow. How’s one o’clock sound?”

“Like I’m a mechanic going on a date with an NFL player!” I said, not hiding my exasperation.

Again, he laughed. “Stranger things have happened, trust me. I’ll come pick you up. Enjoy the rest of your day, milady.”

“Bye,” I managed before he hung up. I lowered the phone and just stared at it. This couldn’t be real. What was the catch? Did he need a beard? Was he a serial killer? Was he just bored with beautiful models and actresses?

I sighed and tucked the phone in my pocket. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Free food and the company of a handsome gentleman caller. Focus on that. He was a rose. I just hadn’t found the thorns yet. Until then, though, might as well enjoy the scent of the bouquet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Thor Odinson and lunch dates have a mighty nice ring to them.

Thor Odinson took me to a pub.

Well. Not what I expected, but somehow perfectly in character.

"So," he said, stretching one impressively muscular arm over the top of the booth. "I take it you don't do this often."

I arched an eyebrow. "What was your first clue?"

He beamed at me. "Milady, please, I implore you to relax. This isn't some kind of test or scam or anything. It's just a guy and a girl grabbing lunch and having a nice conversation."

I fidgeted. He was very perceptive, probably more than people gave him credit for. Not that I was hiding how nervous I was very well, but it did make me feel a little better that he knew I was having a hard time adjusting. "Do you do this sort of thing a lot?"

"From time to time," he admitted. "But lately, less so."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just...haven't met the right girl, I suppose. When you're in the social circles that I am, things can get repetitive quickly. And there are just so many people out there ready to use you that you have to sort build up a wall."

"No offense, but how do you know I'm not trying to use you?"

He smiled. "For one, you have an awful Poker face."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "For two, there are signs. Recognizable ones."

"Like?"

"You're not afraid of me," he said simply. "And I don't mean fear, exactly, but a lot of women who are trying to use me are afraid to speak their mind. They try to say things they think that I want to hear and do everything they can to win me over, to seem compliant. You're nervous because I'm a public figure, yes, but you think and respond independently. If I were to do something you disliked, you would tell me. It's a matter of simple respect."

I eyed him. "What else?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You mean it when you laugh. I've seen the flirty laugh girls do when they just want to suck up to me. You're very genuine."

"And that's why you asked me out?"

"I didn't ask you out," he said innocently. "I asked you to lunch. There's a difference."

I pursed my lips. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, I haven't earned the right to court you yet. Perhaps I won't at all. Perhaps you'll find that I'm not the right one for you and I'll take my leave."

"So you want to get to know me first?"

"Aye, I would. The fact that you're adorable, charming, and funny could be a cover for all I know."

I blushed and he winked. The waiter brought our pizza over and we dug in. I had been taught once when I was a preteen that pizza, wings, burgers, and other finger foods were a bad idea for a first date since it made you look a bit messy and unflattering, but Thor devoured the pizza with such gusto that I relaxed. I didn't get the feeling he was into me for my looks anyhow; he could date Victoria's Secret models if he wanted to. Me eating pizza wouldn't put much of a damper on anything.

We chit-chatted about various things as we ate, and the more we talked, the less surreal it all felt to some degree. He asked me things about myself and listened, commenting, asking more questions, giving me his thoughts on things I'd worked on at the shop before. We sort of struck a rhythm before long and it took some of the pressure off. By the time my watch went off for my fifteen minute warning, I was disappointed. I'd...actually had fun, for once. It had been a while.

Thor drove me back to the auto shop and even opened the passenger's side door for me like a gentleman, which was cute. "Um, thanks for lunch. Again. I had a good time."

"As did I, milady. Would it be too forward for me to ask to join you again sometime?"

I crossed my arms. "For lunch or for a date?"

His blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I shall let you decide that."

That surprised me. He was very flexible and easy going. I wasn't used to that. I went with my gut instinct. "Well, I'm just not sure you can handle all this gorgeousness in a dress."

Thor laughed. "I suspect not. The very thought weakens my knees."

I grinned. "Alright, you've won me over, Odinson. Friday. Lunch. Then I'll decide for real."

"I look forward to it." He caught my chin in his hand, his touch light, but firm. He leaned over me, his shadow sweeping coolness over my face, blotting out the sun so that all I could see was him.

"May I?" he murmured.

My heart thumped against my chest madly. I seemed to have swallowed my own voice, so I just nodded. He tilted my head just a bit and kissed my cheek. His beard grazed my jaw and tickled, and his rich voice reverberated in my ears before he pulled away.

"See you Friday, milady."

He slid away from me, got in the car, and drove away.

My cheek still tingled. I touched the spot absently as I watched him go. " _Fuck_. I'm doomed."

-

To my surprise, Thor had never tried pho before even though he'd sent me Vietnamese food last week, so I knew it was a must for him to experience it for the first time. The only hindrance was the fact that he didn't know how to use the chopsticks to grab the noodles and meat.

"Okay, so think about how you hold a pencil and that's part of the basic principle," I explained. "Your pointer finger is picking up and your other fingers hold the chopstick in place so you can grip."

I demonstrated, eating a piece of flank steak. Thor nodded and examined my hands, mirroring them before he went after one of the onions neatly decorating the enormous bowl of broth. He managed to get it on there and took a bite. "You are an excellent teacher, milady."

He frowned at his gigantic bowl. "However, unless your lunch hour is three hours long, I'll never eat all of this as slowly as I'm going."

I giggled. "It's fine. It just takes practice."

"Aye," he said, setting the chopsticks aside and grabbing a fork and spoon instead. He blew on the piping hot food and took a bite. His eyes closed. "Oh, my. You were right. I've been missing out."

"Told you so," I said cheerfully, diving into my own.

"How'd you get so good at using chopsticks? Come here often?"

"Yeah, but I've been using them since a kid. Just thought it was a little bit fun. I was kind of a dork."

Thor arched an eyebrow. "Was?"

I kicked him in the shin lightly. He chuckled. "Oh, like you were born that perfect."

"Far from it, actually," he admitted. "I was always this tall, but with almost no muscle. Very awkward teen years."

"And then poof! Ugly duckling grew up to be a swan."

"So they tell me."

I let a bit of humor slide out of my voice. "Is that...does it bother you sometimes?"

He watched me for a moment and then nodded. "Sometimes. I get stereotyped about as much as any other NFL linesman. People aren't always interested in my mind or my outlook on life."

I winced. "Bet that's irritating."

"That it is. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love what I do. I take pride in it, in my team. I've noticed you seem to as well."

"Yeah," I said. "I love the guys I work with. They're kind of like family. They're very fond of you, by the way. You made their whole lives when you autographed that stuff for them. Thank you."

"The fans are how we get to where we are. I'm always happy to oblige."

Since the food came out so quickly, we had a little extra time, so he and I walked across the street to the park and did some laps around the little manmade lake.

"Did you always know you wanted to play?"

"No, not really. I was sort of unsure until puberty hit and I started putting on muscle. I figured I could put it to good use, so it was either football or martial arts."

I smiled. "I could see you as a sensei easy."

"Maybe not. I lack discipline to a certain degree. After all, I am cheating a bit by having pho when I should be sticking to my diet."

I winced. He bumped my shoulder. "Hey, now, I'm only kidding. I'm not breaking any real rules. I have a calorie intake, that's all. You haven't knocked me off the wagon, so to speak."

"Good. I was worried."

"Please don't. I want to be here. I assure you."

My cheeks flushed. "May I ask you something, milady?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that you are unattached?"

I shrugged. "Got used to being on my own. Men don't react to me, not really, and I'm sort of tired of the online dating scene. After all, you can't disappoint someone if you're not seeing anyone."

He paused and turned to me. "Why do you put yourself down so much?"

I tucked my hands in the pockets of my jacket, searching for an answer. "It's habitual. I'm sorry. I don't mean to do it."

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "I genuinely wanted to know. I worried it was the result of some unscrupulous ex-boyfriend or something. Which, by the way, should there be any of them in need of a good beating, please let me know."

"No, it's not an ex. It's just..." I shrugged again. "I don't really feel like many people like me and I know I shouldn't care, but I still do. It feels like a reflection of who I am when people ignore me or dislike me."

He nodded. "I can see it that way, yes. But it doesn't mean it's accurate. You have a lot to offer someone, and that's based on the short time I've known you. I think you should be a little kinder to yourself, milady. Everyone feels alone and unloved some time or another. Doesn't mean that they are."

I didn't know what to say to that, honestly. He smiled and tucked loose hair behind my ear before checking his watch. "Come along. I've got to get you back to work on time."

I hopped down out of the truck as Thor opened the passenger door for me, my stomach fluttering, hands clammy as I thought about him giving me another cheek kiss, and consequently, another heart attack. "So what's the catch?"

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You're handsome, wealthy, talented, and you seem genuinely nice," I said, crossing my arms. "So what's the catch? Why aren't you married?"

Thor fixed me with a contemplative look for a bit, the wind rustling his dark blond hair. "The truth?"

"If you please."

"I've spent too much time in the company of social climbers and celebrities. Those women hold no interest for me any longer. I want someone real. Honest. Genuine. Someone I can share things with and who will share with me in turn."

I licked my lips. "Do you think that might be me?"

Thor smiled. "I'd like to find out."

He stooped and kissed my cheek in the same spot as last time. "The question is: would you?"

He climbed into the truck, waved, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some needling from a coworker, you dig deep and ask Thor out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JFC, Thor is so adorable, can I keep him???

"So," my coworker Sam Wilson asked, casually leaning against the sink with a can of Coke in his hand. "Where's your lunch buddy?"

I scowled and threw my crumpled napkin at him. "Oh, hush."

"Oh, come on," he teased. "I saw that big ole grin on your face when he brought you that Chinese food. You gonna call him or what?"

I blushed and stared down into my cranberry juice. "Shut up. He is way out of my league. Literally. Pun intended."

He rolled his eyes. "You do realize famous people marry normal people all the damn time, right?"

I squirmed in my seat. "Yeah, I know that. I just...he's so...argh!" 

I thumped my head against the small table in frustration. Sam sighed and sat down across from me. "Come on, girlie. Talk to me."

"I want to go out with him," I said fornlornly. "But my stupid brain keeps thinking up how many ways I can mess it up if I ask him out. You know me, Sam. I'm really good at being awkward and guys lose interest in me in nothing flat."

He stared at me. "The man bought you food for a straight week and then took you to lunch two separate times for an hour each. You really think by now he's not used to your awkwardness?"

"Well, no, but--"

"But," he said. "Is exactly your problem. Look, I've known you since you were fifteen years old and you've never liked a guy as much as this dude. I've seen the boyfriends that have paraded through here and not one of them has treated you the way he has so far. I'm not saying he's the end-all-be-all true love of your life, but I believe dude deserves a shot. I mean, come on, he hung around here for a whole twenty minutes with the guys taking selfies and signing stuff. He seems like he's just a regular guy who happens to be an NFL player. It happens, kiddo."

"I know. But if I blow this, I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Come on, girl. You're nice and you're funny and you're charming. That's why he's interested. That sort of thing doesn't just magically go away." Sam leaned in slightly. "Call. Him."

I sighed. "You're going to pester me forever until I do it, aren't you?"

"Not forever," he grinned as he stood and ruffled my hair. "Just until we're both dead."

I sighed and fished out my phone, holding it outward facing him and tapping on Thor's icon to indicate that I was actually dialing him. Sam winked and left the breakroom, shutting the door behind him to give me some privacy. I chewed my lip as the phone rang and then clicked as he picked up.

"Milady," Thor said in his usual cheerful voice. "How fare you this afternoon?"

"Depends on your answer," I said, and I let just a little teasing come through in my voice.

"Oho. My answer to what?"

"Dinner. Saturday. My treat."

"Hmm," he said, and I swear I could practically hear him stroking his beard. "Going out with a lovely young lady and I don't have to pay for it? What is a poor gentleman to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "Smartass."

He chuckled. "I would absolutely love to join you, milady. Where shall we meet?"

"Like steak?"

He rumbled with pleasure. "Oh, I can murder a porterhouse, believe you me."

"Great. There's this diner on 43rd street that has these massive fresh cut steaks. Eight o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you Saturday, milady."

"Okay," I said, glad he wasn't here to see me blushing up a storm. "Bye, Thor."

"Goodbye, milady."

I hung up. Literally the second after I did, Sam burst back through the door and scooped me out of my chair, swinging me in a bear hug. "Alright! Hey, guys, guess who's going on a date with Thor?!"

"GODDAMMIT SAM."

-

I've made a huge mistake.

Not with anything related to myself. After tearing my closet to shreds, I finally settled on a simple violet halter top-style dress and black pumps. It was cute without looking as if I'd been trying too hard. 

No, the mistake was asking Thor out on a date, because as soon as he climbed out of that Beamer, it was all over but the crying. 

He wore a grey sportcoat over a V-neck white t-shirt, dark jeans, and brown dress shoes. I had already thought he was positively gorgeous in just athletic clothing, but somehow the business casualwear shot him from stunning up to something reminiscent of his namesake: a Norse god walking around in human form for some incomprehensible reason. The temperature of my face became about as hot as the grills they used to cook the steaks in this diner. I'd never survive this date with this man. I knew it.

"Milady," Thor said, his smile a little secretive and sly. I hadn't been subtle, then. I must have been staring with a vacant look on my face. Dammit. 

He let those periwinkle blue eyes slip down my body and he inclined his head to me. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You too," I muttered, still unable to keep my eyes off him. "Please get me inside before I faint."

Thor laughed and tugged my hand into the crook of his arm before opening the door. "Aye, post haste, milady."

We grabbed a table near the back of the restaurant where there were less people so he could avoid being spotted and the waiter brought us our menus. I didn't need mine. Me and the guys at the auto shop loved coming here after a long week. I always got the same 12 oz ribeye with a baked potato and broccoli. True to form, Thor ordered the 20 oz Porterhouse but with steamed veggies, no starch. Smart man.

I ordered beers for us both and sipped mine frequently until I felt myself relaxing enough to chat more easily with Thor-the-Norse-god-knockout. "So is the milady thing because you're a Brit or because of your name?"

He grinned. "The latter, actually. I figured why not embrace it. It's not common that someone ends up with such a name, after all. My father simply couldn't resist."

"Lot of pressure to put on a kid, though. With a name like Thor, you couldn't exactly have become an accountant."

"True. Perhaps it was fate I grew up big and strong. Plus, it's quite intimidating in my profession when an opponent realizes they're up against a god."

I chuckled. "I bet. So you mentioned you like to go picking on weekends. Where did that come from?"

"My mother," he said fondly. "She loves it. Hobby of hers. She picks two weekends a month and we go out together to see what we can find. I go for cars. She tends to go for paintings, tapestries, signs, and rare figurines."

"That sounds fun."

He nodded. "It's a little dirty and you have to be patient, but it's always worth it. You are more than welcome to join me sometime. I'd love to show you some of the things you can find."

"I could do with more hobbies," I admitted. "That reminds me, though: why is it that you seem to actually have time for me?"

"I mainly work out or go to practice during the day. We're in the off season as well, so once we get closer to game season, I'll be traveling more often. However, I manage my schedule rather carefully. I always make time for people who matter to me."

I flushed, flattered by his phrasing. "Where's your favorite city that you've been to so far?"

"Chicago, actually. I love cold weather and hot dogs. Have you been fortunate enough to travel much, milady?"

I shook my head. "I have a bucket list, though. Someday when my work load's not so heavy and I have a comfortable amount saved up, I'd like to see the world, starting stateside."

"You'll do it," he said, his tone utterly confident. "And you'll have a wonderful time. I'm sure of it."

"Well, you're welcome to float me a couple million if you want to accelerate when I can go."

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, milady."

The food arrived and we tucked in. It was almost comical watching him destroy that porterhouse. He could put it away like nobody's business, and yet had the most deliciously flat abs and barrel chest to go along with it. I only wished I had the sort of dedication to remain that firm and fit. I could barely manage my yoga habit.

We left the diner, which sadly didn't have onsite parking--it was actually a couple of blocks to walk.

Which, of course, is why out of nowhere, thunder roared and the stupid New York skies erupted in a rainstorm.

I shrieked. "Shit!"

Thor grabbed my hand and tugged me along after him, searching for a storefront or entrance to an apartment building. He managed to find an overhang outside of a closed dry cleaning place, but by then, my hair was a sopping wet mess and my poor dress was soaked through.

"I'm so sorry, milady," he said, taking off his coat and draping it around me as he noticed my shivering. 

"Not your fault," I sighed, tugging it over my shoulders. Part of me wanted to sneer and laugh at the situation. Of course, just as we were leaving, just as things might have gotten more romantic and sweet, freaking New York rears its ugly head. There was no doubt in my mind that my makeup was ruined. I probably looked like a cold, wet raccoon.

"The universe hates me, doesn't it?"

"Nonsense," Thor scoffed. "After all, I'm wearing a white t-shirt and it's raining."

I giggled, trying to hide it behind my hand, but it didn't work. He smiled down at me, something soft in his eyes, and brushed a tangled lock of hair behind my ear seconds before he kissed me.

Oh, sweet merciful Buddha. 

His lips were soft and careful. From this close, I could smell the sweet spice of his cologne. His beard tickled pleasantly along my skin. His hand came up to cup my cheek and then he drew away slowly, opening his eyes. There was a question in them, but I already knew the answer.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him down to me again. He slipped his arms beneath the sportcoat and drew me into the heat of his body, the flat, firmness of his chest, his big hands stroking over my spine. He kissed me with endless patience, waiting until my tongue brushed his lower lip before returning the gesture in kind. His touch was electric and soothing all at the same time. The cold of the rain seemed to just evaporate and I felt warm, safe, desired, in his arms. 

He drew back with a sigh and said something to me. I didn't hear it. I'd gone off to La La Land the second he'd kissed me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, opening my eyes.

Thor grinned. "I said the rain's stopped."

I glanced out into the sidewalk and street. "Oh."

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, taking my hand again. "Let's go."

My legs only shook a little as we walked back towards the parking garage. Hey, I'm only human, dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor surprises you with a late night supper at the repair shop. You get more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING CHANGE.
> 
> *cackles and sinks back into the trashpile*

It was long overdue that Thor would get called away to his busy life, so I wasn't surprised when he told me he wouldn't be available for the next week aside from phone calls. He had new recruits, charity work, press conferences, and all manner of things that would keep him out of the area. I didn't make a fuss about it. After all, I'd been insanely lucky to ever see him in the first place, let alone on his rare free time.

Which was why I was so shocked when I heard a certain British voice clearing its throat while I was at the shop, alone, one Friday night from our first official date.

I popped out from underneath the Caddy to see Thor standing there, dressed in a black button up shirt and nice jeans and dress shoes with a huge brown paper bag under his arm.

"Milady."

"Thor!" I exclaimed, my mouth dropping open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, grinning at the shock on my face. "Looks like I got my wish."

I scrambled to my feet, dusting myself off, blushing madly. He kissed my cheek and gave me a one-armed hug. "Have you already eaten dinner?"

"You kidding?" I snorted. "When I get in work mode, I barely remember anything, let alone feeding myself. I'm terrible at being an adult."

He chuckled. "I figured as much. I brought us some pho. Where's the breakroom?"

I led him past the office to the breakroom and grabbed some sodas from the nearby vending machine that was rigged to be free--a generous gesture from my father--while Thor set about unwrapping the food. We dumped everything into two large bowls from the cabinet and tucked in. He caught me up to speed on his activities of late, all of which sounded insane to an introvert like me. I couldn't imagine being in the spotlight so often, but Thor seemed to take it all in stride.

"Do you often work this late by yourself?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I said, shrugging. "Usually if I have a deadline approaching, but one of the parts I ordered got delayed so I wanted to work tonight to compensate for missing a few days of work while I waited for it to come in."

A concerned look spread over his handsome features. "It is a bit dangerous to do so, milady."

"My dad has a shotgun in the office," I said wryly. "No one's stupid enough to try anything. We don't keep cash here anyhow. The safe gets emptied before closing every night. He fusses at me for staying late, but he knows I can take care of myself."

"As do I, but I caution you from making a habit out of it. You never know what kind of danger could be lurking around late at night."

I lowered my eyelids a bit at him. "Including you?"

A rakish grin spread over his lips. "Perhaps."

The breakroom started feeling a little warmer and a little smaller. I struggled not to let my gaze wander from his face to those broad shoulders or muscular forearms exposed from when he'd rolled up his sleeves. My heart thrummed against my chest at the thought of just how it felt when he wrapped his arms around me. I'd been thinking about that kiss in the rain an embarrassing amount lately.

He helped me clean up once we were done eating and trailed me back to the garage to take a look at the Caddy's progress. I walked him through the interior modifications, the under carriage, the new rims I'd ordered, and finally the engine. Work mode was easy to slip into even in his presence. I rattled things off and he actually understood them, making comments and suggestions that made me all a-glow with the comfort of talking to someone who just plain knew cars. I'd gotten too used to stuck up socialites with unrealistic demands and petty, combative attitudes. Thor really did enjoy my work and it was nice to feel appreciated for something I genuinely enjoyed doing for a living.

Just as I shut the lid to the car, I caught the reflection in the shiny hood. Thor's gaze was intently fixed on my backside. I blushed and straightened, my heart rate skyrocketing, warmth flooding through me in an exhilerating rush. Easy does it, girl. Don't get yourself into trouble.

"So," I said, turning around and self consciously brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "That about does it. Anything else you wanted to ask?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Thor said softly. "May I kiss you, milady?"

I swallowed hard, and my voice box just evaporated entirely in one go, so I just nodded. He cupped my cheek and drew me close, tilting my head back. I had to get up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but it was absolutely worth it. The kiss warmed me down to the soles of my feet and made me so lightheaded I had to cling to the front of his shirt to keep from fainting dead away. He wound one arm around my waist and it brought the front of our bodies in contact. I gasped as I felt something digging into my hip and he took advantage, slipping his tongue between my lips. My whole body buzzed with excitement as I pressed into him, wanting to feel more.

Thor seemed to sense it. He lowered both hands to my hips and picked me up, depositing me on the cool, shiny hood of the Cadillac in a smooth motion. He pushed my legs apart and stood between them, one hand at my neck to guide me into the flurry of hot, messy kisses while the other found the zipper to my coveralls. I shuddered as I heard the teeth splitting down past my navel and then Thor stuck his hand inside, pushing my t-shirt underneath up from my jeans to expose bare skin. His hand was hot, his fingers strong and insistent as he stroked over my flat stomach almost the way one would pet a cat. The first round of kisses had all but fried the rational, decent part of my brain, so without thinking I pulled the top half of the coveralls off so he could explore more of me.

Thor's hand crept higher until it met the edge of my bra. He brushed the cup aside and ran his fingertips over my nipple, coaxing it into a hardened bud. I moaned into his mouth and he growled in response, biting my lower lip. My hands began their own involuntary exploration; I pulled the hem of his dress shirt out of his jeans and brushed my palms over the small of his back.

He purred.

Oh, dear God.

It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

I ran my fingernails over the hard, hot, sculpted muscles of his back while he pinched and teased my nipple, brushing the bra aside further to massage and caress my breast. He got impatient with the limited motion and pulled my arms over my head, slipping the t-shirt off and the bra after it. He flattened his hand against my sternum and pushed me flat to the hood of the car. The cool metal made me wince a bit, but I quickly stopped noticing after Thor slipped my right breast into his mouth.

An inelegant combination of a moan and a curse erupted from my throat as he licked over my breast in a swirling motion with his tongue, circling my nipple, his beard scratching in pleasant contrast to the soft touch. I clawed at his shirt until I found the row of buttons, popping them loose until it flapped open around that barrel chest of his. He rolled his shoulders until the shirt slid to the floor and switched to my other breast, biting gently, running his fingers down my spine until they met the bunched material of the coveralls. I cried out sharply as he squeezed my ass through the jeans and pulled me towards him enough to feel the bulge in his jeans. By now, my skin felt on fire and the space between my thighs was a mess of hot liquid need. I should stop. We should stop. We really, really should stop.

But goddamn, I didn't want to.

Thor kissed a burning line down the center of my body until he reached by bellybutton, sucking gently at the soft skin, drawing a helpless mewl out of me that even I'd never heard before. I raked my nails over his shoulders and couldn't help rolling my waist up against the tent in his pants. It had been so damned long since I'd been with a man. My entire body ached for him. I wanted it more than anything. It was stupid, reckless, and yet I wanted it more than life itself.

Thor sighed, a rush of warmth against my skin, and lifted those lust-glazed blue eyes up towards my face. He read my expression for a moment before his rich, baritone voice reached my ears.

"Milady?"

It was an unspoken question. I knew he'd thought the same thing that I had: we were both caught up in the moment, caught up in how we made each other feel, caught up in the dizzying attraction between us at the wrong place and probably the wrong time. He'd asked permission. I could say no. I could say we should wait until we'd spent more time together and knew each other better.

But I'd waited long enough.

I sat completely up on the hood of the car. Thor straightened, a carefully neutral look on his face, as if he'd expected the rejection.

Instead, I kicked off my boots and wiggled the coveralls off my legs.

Thor's luscious lips spread into a wolfish smile of understanding.

I undid my belt and tossed it aside in a careless gesture before running my hands down his beautiful, tanned chest and brought my lips up to his ear. Screw it. If I was gonna go there, I was going all the way there.

"I've had a dream about you fucking me on top of this car six times since we first met," I whispered in his ear. "Don't disappoint me, Odinson."

He chuckled, and it sent a spill of delicious shivers down my naked spine. "Aye, milady."

He bit my neck.

I moaned so loud it echoed through the entire garage.

Thor shuddered as he heard it. The moan seemed to make something in him snap. He undid my jeans and shucked them off my legs in a quick gesture, parting my knees. He licked the hickey he'd just marked into my skin and then darted down between my open thighs enough to run his tongue over the damp imprint in my panties. I almost howled with joy. _God_. The pleasure sent shockwaves of sensation crackling over my skin like lightning.

Thor ran the tip of his tongue up and down over my opening through the cotton panties, his grip on my legs strong as he held them apart, teasing me over and over again until I could hear myself moaning his name in ever-more desperate chants.

Then he pushed them aside and sunk two of those thick fingers inside me.

I came _immediately_.

My body arched up off of the car and I slammed my fists down on the hood, my eyes rolling back into my skull as an explosion of heat curled up from between my legs and drenched me from head to toe in ecstasy. My legs shook, but he didn't let me close them. A low, lustful groan left him as he heard me whimpering my way through the unexpected orgasm, and he behaved himself as I gradually floated down from nirvana.

Christ almighty. I hadn't ever done that before. I didn't know I'd gone without for so long that it made me this damned sensitive to a man's touch. Or maybe it was just Thor's touch.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and couldn't help giving him a sheepish look of embarrassment. "S-Sorry, it's...been a while for me."

Thor shook his head. "Don't apologize. Not for that. Ever. Take what you need. I am more than happy to give you pleasure as often as possible."

I blushed harder. That was also new. I'd never had a man say that to me before. "O-Okay."

He gave me a wicked little smirk. "Speaking of which..."

He made a beckoning motion with those two fingers still inside me and I saw stars for a few seconds before collapsing onto the hood again in complete ecstasy. He withdrew them slowly, almost all the way out of me, and then slid them in again, brushing his calloused fingertips against some hidden spot within my melting core that made me squirm and bite my lower lip almost hard enough to break skin. My legs tried to close themselves again and he chuckled, catching my left leg to keep me from doing that as he started finger-fucking me on the hood of the car in steady, patient strokes. I gripped the sides of the car and did my best to ride it out, to keep from losing control, but I got the feeling Thor knew that too.

He lowered his mouth to my clit and started spelling out my name with the tip of his tongue.

I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and climaxed against with a frantic shout.

Thor hummed pleasantly as he felt me come a second time, slowing the pace of his fingers, his tongue darting down to lap up the nectar that spilled out. I tried to twist myself free, but he wrapped his arm around my lower body to make me stay put. He tugged his fingers free and replaced them with his tongue, his beard scratching against my inner thighs. I couldn't take that either, and came a freaking third time, my knees locking over his broad shoulders as tremors wracked through me.

I went limp a moment later, gasping hard, my head spinning, my body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Sweet Jesus. Maybe he really was a Norse god. He certainly was a sex god if nothing else.

It took me a minute or two to regain my bearings after Thor's outstanding oral presentation. My heavy eyelids slid back to see Thor licking his fingers clean, to my utmost embarrassment, his baby blues entire shades darker with lust and male satisfaction. He rose to his full height and stroked my outer thighs, my legs still resting on his wide shoulders.

"Milady?"

"Mm," I managed in reply. It would be a minute or two before I remembered how to talk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are exceptionally beautiful when you come?"

My head was going to explode. I just knew it. I covered my burning face with both hands and just shook my head. He laughed softly. "Then I shall be the first."

I heard the zipper on his jeans go and the blush intensified further. Thor called my name in a sing-song voice. I forced myself to lower my hands.

Oh my.

There was absolutely no way he'd fit inside me.

I was going to die tonight.

Death by Norse god cock.

What a way to go.

I swallowed hard in a combination of anticipation and slight hesitance. I'd never had a boyfriend as hung as Thor Odinson. Not one. His cock was thick, so amazingly thick, and long, but still propotional to his gorgeous body. The flushed tip was already beaded with precum and my whole body throbbed with impatience just looking at it. My brain screamed that it would most certainly kill me and yet the rest of me said it'd definitely be worth it to fucking the living shit out of such a beautiful man with an equally beautiful cock.

Thor grinned down at me, as if he'd been able to hear my ridiculous inner monologue. He hadn't, but I got the feeling any woman he'd slept with who had even the slightest bit of modesty, or hell, realism, had the same initial reaction that I did. I didn't blame him for being proud. It was a damned impressive sight to behold.

"Having second thoughts, milady?" he teased.

"Fuck no," I muttered, my eyes still locked on the new target. He laughed heartily and kissed the inside of my knee.

"Well said."

He rolled the panties up and off my legs in a smooth gesture. He cupped my waist in those big hands and massaged the delicate skin, his voice gentle and considerate. "Do you want me to wear a--"

"Pill," I mumbled, using my ankles to pull him down towards me. "I'm on the pill. Hurry up, God of Thunder, before I regain my sanity."

"Well, we can't have that," Thor drawled, pressing one hand flat to the hood on one side of me, the other guiding his cock between my open thighs. I shivered as he stroked himself a few times and then brushed up against my opening, testing me.

"Will you do me a favor, milady?" he whispered.

"Anything," I said breathlessly.

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch me."

"Watch you what?" I whispered back, somehow needing to hear it out loud, as if it would make it all the more real.

His blue eyes flashed with sudden predatory intensity. "I want you to watch me _fuck_ you."

I almost came right then hearing his baritone voice pronounce the word with such emphasis. I'd never heard Thor curse before, and yet somehow, it sounded absolutely _perfect_.

Just like him.

Thor slid his cock inside me slowly. I bit my lower lip as I watched him. My legs quivered on either side of his neck at the pinch of entry and the burn of his flesh penetrating mine in an easy glide from just how damned wet he'd made me. He stared down at me intently, enjoying my reaction to seeing him there, hovering over me, trapping me against his car, exactly the way I'd wanted him to ever since I set eyes on him. He stopped just short of going in completely, knowing it would be a struggle at his size to do it on the first stroke, and drew himself out of me just as slowly. I fought the urge to squirm as he left me and then delved in a second time, sliding deeper, spreading heat through my veins like wildfire. I held onto his forearms for dear life as he slowly began thrusting into me, stretching me, filling me again and again, driving pleasure through every nerve in my body in near-suffocating waves. His golden skin felt scorching hot against my thighs, my calves, under my fingers, like sunlight on the beach. Sweat dripped down between my breasts, along my belly, over my forehead as he rode me with the kind of patience I didn't even know a man could have.

Before long, my inner walls stretched to fit his cock and he licked his lips in eager anticipation. He flexed his hips harder and I cried out as the tip of him struck the end of my canal, grazing my spot. The Caddy underneath us started to rock as he built a rhythm, every stroke sure and strong, eliciting sweet gasps, moans, curses, sighs of praise from me. The heavy slap of his thighs hitting my curvy ass filled the air and made me even hotter. Every thrust landed with perfect accuracy against my spot as if he'd known all along how to drive me wild. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the pleasure kept building higher and higher inside me, spilling out over my skin like a cup of hot coffee rising to the brim. I wouldn't last much longer. Not at this pace.

"T-Thor," I whispered hoarsely. "Please, I'm gonna...if you don't...slow down..."

Thor smirked down at me. "I believe that's the point, milady, is it not?"

"B-But I don't...want you to...s-stop...yet..."

"And I have no intentions of stopping any time soon," he said, his smirk widening into an evil little smile. "So why don't you be a good girl for me and come?"

My toes curled at his words. Holy hell. Why could he play me like a goddamn guitar?

He noticed my reaction and slid his hands from the car hood until he reached my thighs. He massaged the outer walls of my pussy with his thumbs, and I all but screamed in delight as it made me tighten around that thick cock pulsing within my slippery walls. His thumb found my clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts as he picked up speed. Those smooth, hard, deep thrusts melted me into butter under his knowledgeable hands within seconds. My spine arched again and my eyes clamped shut on pure impulse as he finally drove me off the edge into sweet oblivion. I squeezed his wrists as he held me still between his hands and fucked me through my orgasm, fighting the new tightness inside me until I was so wet I nearly soaked his cock all the way to the base. Through it all, I heard my own hoarse voice shouting his name in praise and the soft, aroused groan from him in reply to the praise. The orgasm was long and glorious and overwhelming, and somehow through it all, the God of Thunder managed not to come.

I collapsed into a limp heap on the car again, panting madly, my limbs partially numb while the rest of me felt like a loose, well-fucked lump of pure heat. I didn't even try to move for a few minutes. I just tried to breathe.

There was no doubt in my mind that it was the best sex of my entire life.

Sometime later, I resumed control over myself and opened my eyes to see Thor watching me with amusement from where he stood, his hands anchored on my hips to ensure I wouldn't slide off the car entirely.

"Are you well, milady?" he asked with feigned politeness.

"You cheeky bastard," I said, trying to glare but I was still high as a kite.

He chuckled again and carefully slid my legs from his shoulders. I wrapped them around his hips instead and didn't resist as he kissed me.

"Mm," he sighed against my lips. "That was absolutely exhilerating."

"Seconded," I mumbled, running my hand through his damp honey-brown locks. "Even better than I dreamt it would be."

I pushed my hips upward against his, nudging his still powerful erection. "Seriously, how the hell did you hold off after that?"

"It was certainly a challenge," he admitted. "But I like to be sure my lady is taken care of completely before I think of satisfying myself."

All things considered, that was actually rather sweet of him, to put my needs before his own. But it also made me all but determined that he find his own release next time.

Which was why I wrapped my fingers around his cock and started stroking it. Thor shivered against me and squeezed my hips in approval.

"So exactly what did you have in mind?" I asked innocently.

"Now that you mention it," he said, kissing the side of my neck. "I am very partial to milady's backside."

I giggled at his phrasing. The God of Thunder was an ass man. Who knew?

"Sounds good to me," I said, scooting down enough to let my feet touch the floor. I turned around and pressed my hands flat to the hood, a little startled once I saw my reflection and hardly recognized myself. My hair was mussed all to hell, some of it clinging to my sweaty forehead, my lips fuller from being kissed so thoroughly, my nipples hard as beads, my pupils dilated until only a thin ring of color showed in them. He'd all but transformed me into a different woman and the knowledge was a little scary, but more than a little sexy.

Thor rumbled with lustful approval and stepped close until he too appeared in the reflection of the windshield. I blushed a bit and he caught my gaze in it, grinning.

"You are a picture, aren't you?" he said, running his hands up and down my sides. "Lovely as a summer day."

I blushed harder. "If you say so."

"I mean it," he said more gently this time. "You are beautiful, milady. I don't flatter. It is merely the truth. Beauty is beyond skin and curves. You are a vibrant, kind, interesting woman. That, to me, is beauty itself."

He brushed my hair over one shoulder and kissed my ear. "For that reason, I'd like you to keep looking into that reflection while I take you in this manner. I want you to see it for yourself."

I licked my lips, a bit scared of the implications. "See what?"

"How desirable you are," he murmured, trailing his lips down my throat. "How lively and passionate you are. You make me ache for you, milady."

I gasped as he brushed the length of his cock along the curve of my ass. "I can't get enough of you. Not if I had you a thousand times."

He slipped into me again. I couldn't help it. I pressed my forehead to the car and moaned so hard it made my throat dry. Simmering heat rushed up from between my legs and bubbled through my body. My legs almost didn't hold, so I put most of my weight on my arms instead to keep from sinking to the ground.

Behind me, Thor tutted in a scolding tone. "Milady..."

"Easy for you to say," I panted out, my breath fogging up the hood as I tried to work through the initial tidal wave of pleasure.

Thor reached back and gave my ass a light slap.

" _Fuck_ ," I whimpered, my head popping up from the hood instantly. Oh boy. That was new.

Thor eyed me in the reflection, his expression cautious but interested. He certainly didn't seem disgusted or worried by my sudden display of submission. He rubbed the spot he'd struck to soothe it and then drew himself out of me. He pushed into me again, once, twice, thrice, and I moaned helplessly, still tilting my head forward as the pleasure consumed me.

Again, Thor slapped my ass in the same spot and I swallowed a moan, raising my head to look into the windshield. I watched him fuck me, watched the way my expression changed depending on how hard or softly he thrust into me, watched how his gaze roved over my naked body with so much wanton need, and the whole ordeal became all the more surreal, almost an out of body experience. He was right, somehow. I didn't see myself as I appeared in my thoughts. I saw a woman and a man, both human, both flawed, both strangely beautiful in their own way.

He must have seen the change in my expression; right then, he sped up his strokes and kicked my legs further apart. His cock sunk deep this time. My arms gave out again and he smacked my bottom, twice this time, one on each cheek.

"God, Thor, please," I begged. " _Please_."

"Ah, ah," he said in a firm tone. "We agreed, milady."

"Thor, it feels so _good_ , please, I can't help it."

"Mm, I know it does," he rumbled, his voice thick with arousal. "That's why I want you to watch."

"But--"

 _Smack!_ I shivered harder. "I am a man of my word, milady. Unless you want this beautiful ass to be sore in the morning, be a good girl and follow the rules."

I gathered the last bit of my strength and propped myself up on the hood, my eyes sliding open just as Thor began to fuck me in earnest. Sweet Jesus, _yes_. Between the slightly stinging flesh over my ass and the relentlessly rough thrusts, the climax billowed inside me until I knew I had only seconds left before I went careening over the edge again.

But I wanted him with me this time.

I shifted my weight onto my palms and pushed my hips down against his pelvis in time with his thrusts. Thor groaned my name in helpless delight and doubled the rate of his thrusts, fucking me harder, faster, rougher, clutching my hips to use them as a handle to control my movements. The Caddy rocked, the metal screaming in protest, under the harsh motions of our bodies colliding on top of it. I saw Thor's head roll back on his neck and then he stiffened behind me all of the sudden. His huge cock jerked inside me and then he came in a wonderful, heart-stoppingly beautiful moment that felt suspended in time. The look on his face--that of complete and utter elation, of naked desire and total abandon, sent me spinning right off into the abyss with him in my own equally overwhelming orgasm.

Thor shuddered and collapsed forward, just barely managing to catch himself with one hand to the hood of the car, rolling his hips against the soft flesh of my ass as he emptied himself inside me, pressing his sweat-drenched forehead to my shoulder blades. The cool metal felt nice against my bare breasts and stomach and face as I lay there under him, exhausted, but without a doubt the most happy and satisfied that I'd ever been in my life.

Go figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do after you've fucked the hell out of the God of Thunder on top of his car in the auto repair shop that you work in?
> 
> Why, you take him home and continue fucking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> *slides back into her Odinson trashpile, still cackling madly*

What do you do after you've fucked the hell out of the God of Thunder on top of his car in the auto repair shop that you work in?

Why, you take him home and continue fucking him.

Well, if you're me, that is.

After all, I'm no stranger to bad ideas.

Which was why we were in Thor's BMW driving to my apartment, and his enormous, beautiful cock was halfway down my throat.

I really had tried to hold it together after we'd cleaned up as best as we could before I closed up the auto shop and climbed into his car, but there was something about the cool night air, the darkness enclosing us on all sides, and the faint murmur of blues on the radio that lured my inner seductress out of hiding. It had started rather slowly, with Thor's hand on my knee, teasing me by squeezing just a bit as he snuck a heated smirk in my direction. I'd returned the favor, running my nails over the inside seam of his jeans, watching his pupils dilate in the green glow of a passing stop light. Rubbing turned to caressing, caressing turned to fondling, and fondling turned into unzipping his fly and taking off my seatbelt and going for the gold, for lack of a better term.

I'd had a moderate amount of experience with this sort of thing. Never in the car, mind you, but foreplay with men. My exes were pleased with my skills. I was never a huge fan of oral sex and stuck to enough teasing to get my partner and I in the mood.

Thor was a different story.

I'd never felt so much excitement pleasing a man before, perhaps because I'd never had one who was as attentive and in tune with what I wanted as Thor. Something in me craved hearing that rumbling baritone voice murmuring my name with every stroke of my tongue over his cock. I wanted him to feel as good as he'd made me feel. And I wanted that _now_ , even at the cost of public indecency. Reckless, but it thrilled me to my core.

Much like in the auto shop, Thor had excellent control over himself. He squirmed in his seat every so often when my tongue reached the bottom of his shaft, exhaling quickly, trying to keep still, but his hands never wavered on the steering wheel. He sucked in great gulps of air and moaned softly, his tone somehow somewhere between disapproving and vehemently approving of my antics. The SUV stayed the course, never swerving or jerking to a stop, but after a while, he slid one big hand over the nape of my neck in a helpless gesture of surrender.

"Milady," he panted out once we'd reached another stoplight. "I'll be no good to you this night if you keep this up."

I released him with a slight wet 'pop' and brushed my hair behind one ear, encircling him with my slick fingers. "Just didn't want you to lose interest between here and my apartment."

Thor chuckled weakly. "I assure you that won't happen."

He lifted my head until it was level with his and kissed me. "Such a sinful little mouth, milady. I look forward to paying you back for your wickedness."

A shudder spilled down my spine. I liked the sound of that immensely. I widened my eyes to look innocent, all the while my fingers made another trip down the length of his cock. "Wicked? Me? Surely you jest."

He kissed me harder, his tongue grazing my lower lip, those crystal clear eyes darkening even more with lust. "Behave yourself or I'll pull this car over and teach you a lesson."

I grinned. "Promise?"

Thor nipped my lip with his teeth and settled into his seat again as the light changed, shaking his head. "Such a naughty thing."

The only thing that saved him (and me) was that my apartment was a block away. I decided to behave if only because of the promise of what awaited me upstairs. We parked and walked into the lobby, then to the elevator. My apartment was on the fourth floor.

And as soon as the doors closed, Thor had me up against the wall.

He scooped me up in those steely arms of his and kissed me roughly, grinding the bulge in his jeans between my thighs enough to drive a whimper out of me.

"You think it's fun to tease, do you?" he asked, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

I licked my lips and shrugged. "Just a little."

"I see." He flexed his hips and my eyes nearly crossed as a surge of pleasure streaked up from between my legs. "You're right, milady. It is fun to tease."

The elevator dinged and part of me sunk in disappointment. As raunchy as it sounded, I wouldn't have exactly protested if Thor had wanted to fuck me in the elevator. To be fair, though, there was an excellent chance we'd be caught. Thor read the expression on my face and grinned, stealing a quick kiss before he put me down.

I fished my keys out of my purse and somehow managed not to fumble with them too much as I opened the door. The hallway light spilled over my small foyer and I let him in, closing and locking it behind us. To his credit, Thor actually did survey the den as he peeled off his leather jacket and tossed it over the loveseat.

After he completed a little circle, he faced me and smiled slowly. Then he just crooked a finger at me.

I tried not to look overeager as I took off my own jacket and kicked off my shoes, padding over to him. He watched me under his golden lashes until I was right in front of him and then lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me like he wanted to crawl inside me. The world shifted again as he picked me up and settled himself on the couch in an easy, graceful movement as if I weighed no more than a loaf of bread. The man's upper body strength was off the charts.

"Milady?" he drawled as he kicked his own shoes off and widened the stance of his legs so I balanced over his thighs.

"Mm?" I said back in all my eloquence.

"Is this couch stain resistant?"

A blush stampeded across my cheeks, but I still nodded. He grinned up at me. "Good."

He scooped my t-shirt off my upper body inside out and undid my bra, burying his face in my cleavage with a contented sigh. I dug my fingers into the cushions for strength as his mouth found each of my nipples in turn and sucked gently as he ran his big hands up and down my sides in a stroking motion. He pushed down over my hips to fit me snugly in his lap, rolling his own up to meet me, creating delicious friction that sent sparks of pleasure crackling through me.

Once he'd burnished my skin with beard burns, he pulled off his own shirt and popped the button of my jeans, reaching one hand inside them. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers found me over the panties and teased my opening through the damp cotton. Thor growled and shoved the rough material off my ass and thighs before slipping a thick finger into me. The abruptness of the gesture made a sharp jolt of pleasure spike through me. I dropped my forehead to his shoulder and raked my nails down his chest out of habit, and he purred in approval before he settled into a quick, merciless rhythm with his hand. The other crept up my stomach to one of my breasts and he kneaded it in time, just barely pinching my nipple every so often, his lips bathing my throat in wet kisses and playful bites.

Not to be outdone, I managed to get my fingers working enough to unzip his fly and find his hard length once more. His cock seemed even more glorious and impressive with him underneath me instead of vice versa, twitching eagerly against my palm as I rubbed it. Thor hissed as I squeezed him and pumped his cock faster. He took it as a challenge and angled a second finger inside me, mirroring my hurried pace. In seconds, we were both gasping for air. Sweat beaded underneath my breasts, along the small of my back, until it felt like I was breathing fire in and out of my lungs. My inner walls clenched around his fingers and I pressed my thumb down over the head of his cock, where he seemed most sensitive, trying to urge him to follow me. Thor bit off a curse and caught my wrist, yanking my hand away and pumping his fingers into me harder, faster, his thumb finding its way to my clit. I came with a long, shuddering moan, part of me ecstatic, the other part frustrated that he'd denied me a chance to bring him with me.

Thor squeezed my wrist and kissed me, his voice so deep with arousal that I felt it vibrating through my chest as he spoke. "You are indeed a wicked thing, milady."

"Sorry," I mumbled against his lips. "Got carried away."

"There will be time for such things later," he said, his smile secretive and promising. "Once I've seen to milady's needs."

"Good to know."

He pushed my panties and jeans off my legs, leaving me entirely naked in his lap. I shuddered against the cool air and blushed harder. Even though I'd lived here a good while, I wasn't the type to waltz around in the buff. Maybe in a towel if I'd forgotten to wash my undies after a shower, but that was about it. He'd already seen me naked and yet somehow I still felt shy, maybe because I had doubts about my appearance next to such a flawless man. He let those blue eyes roam over me, from my messy hair to my painted toes, and something warm and fond shone in them. It was more than simple attraction. He liked me. Me, not just my body. How crazy was that?

Thor wriggled out of his boxer-shorts and jeans as well, settling against the thick cushion beneath him comfortably. He spread my legs enough to rest my knees on either side of his hips and I propped my arms over the back of the couch. My breasts flattened to his broad, barrel chest, and his scorching hot skin warmed me immediately. He trailed his fingers over my waist and coaxed me into grinding over his cock as he kissed me, our breath mingling, tongues chasing after one another.

He sighed and leaned back for a second to look at me. "I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt of this, milady."

I stifled a giggle. "You're not the only one."

His eyes twinkled then. "I know. You're not exactly a subtle woman."

"Hey, you don't get to judge," I said defensively. "I mean, look at you. You're a walking wet dream, Odinson. I didn't stand a chance."

"Neither did I." He drew me down to him again, and finally delved inside me.

Sweet merciful God.

Taking Thor's cock in missionary and doggystyle had already been a challenge, but cowgirl somehow made it even more intense.

He burrowed deep, filling me to the brim, an invasion that was mind-numbingly amazing from this angle. I broke from his lips and shoved my face into the couch cushions to muffle an outright scream, clutching the soft suede with both hands. The evil bastard chuckled and had the nerve to slip my ear lobe between his lips, nipping it. My spine arched and I reached for the reins of my control to keep from coming right then and there.

"Mm, don't do that," I groaned out drunkenly, leaning my head away from his sinful mouth.

He pinched my thigh, his tone gently scolding. "I told you, milady. You need not hold back on my account."

I shook my head as the pleasure finally ebbed enough for me to have a semi-coherent thought. "If you keep making me come, I'll get sleepy, and I want to continue fucking your brains out for as long as possible."

Thor clucked his tongue. "Such a greedy thing. What am I to do with you?"

He lifted me with both hands, drawing his cock out, and once more I had to fist the cushions to keep from screaming so loud that I'd wake the neighbors. The slow, slow drag of his body leaving mine was so exquisite that my toes curled. I whimpered and wiggled until he returned inside me once more, gliding deeper, aided by how damned wet I'd gotten by now.

I managed to get my bearings and took over for him, my palms flat to the couch, swaying above him in a steady push and pull. Thor's hands journeyed over my curves at his leisure, along the back of my thighs, over my ass, up my spine, palming my breasts before he'd run them over my bare skin to start the cycle all over again. The wetter I got, the more of him I could accept, and in minutes my bottom rested over his pelvis, taking him completely at the end of each thrust. Thor's muscular chest rumbled out moans one at a time, but I could tell he was holding back for my sake. That wouldn't do.

I added a swiveling motion to my hips when I came down on his cock this time. Thor's head rolled back for a second and he hissed, clutching my hips in sudden alarm.

"Milady," he growled, fixing me with a warning stare.

"I'm not made of glass," I told him. "It's okay. I want more. I'm not afraid to give you what you need."

"I would never doubt your strength," he said. "But I too don't want this to be over so soon."

"Then stay," I whispered. "Stay the night. I want you. God, I want you so much, Thor. Please."

He shivered at my utterance of that last word and his fingers tightened over my skin. I must have hit one of his buttons. I kissed him, circling with my lower body each time I pushed him inside me, until I felt some part of his control snap. He ran his hands down my back to my calves, anchoring over them, and spread his legs to widen my thighs over him. He snapped his hips up, hard, driving his cock so deep inside me that I saw nothing but white for a few seconds. The pleasure crashed over me in a tidal wave. My soaking inner walls constricted over his cock and locked him inside me as he rutted into me, the thick tip smashing against my spot over and over. I cried out and buried my face in his warm neck, yelping his name in praise as he hammered into my tight core again and again until I knew I couldn't last any longer.

Thor suddenly sat forward on the couch, wrapping his arms around me, tilting my upper body out over the edge while my legs stayed firmly in place, and at once I knew what he was about to do but I had no power to stop it. He used my legs as an anchor point and pounded his cock into me at the new angle, shoving himself into me as deep as he could reach once, twice, thrice. On the third thrust, I flew apart at the seams and climaxed.

Thor buried his face between my breasts and groaned deeply, his hands sliding down to my ass, grinding into me as his cock spilled hot come inside me at long last. I melted into him, completly boneless, a disembodied soul floating off on the wings of pure nirvana.

Some indeterminable amount of time later, I roused myself from the sex coma he'd put me in. I still sat astride his lap, his still-hot cock buried at my slippery center, his thick-as-a-tree-trunk arms loosely looped around my waist, my cheek against the hollow of his throat. He breathed steadily now, and the sound against my ear was relaxing. I felt immensely safe and treasured in Thor's arms, even after being fucked six ways to Sunday.

He must have felt my eyelashes on his collarbone; he lifted one hand enough to brush my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Which door leads to the bedroom, milady?"

I gestured with one arm vaguely. "Second one on the right."

Thor chuckled at the clear exhaustion in my tone. "Aye. Thank you, milady."

I shut my eyes again as he gathered me in his powerful arms and scooped me up bridal-style, carrying my limp self into the bedroom. He eased me onto the cotton sheets on my side and slid in behind me, tugging them up over our cooling bodies. He kissed the spot underneath my ear and wrapped his arm around me, tugging me back into the wall of soft skin and firm muscles that made up his chest. I was out within seconds, muttering good night to the God of Thunder before I disappeared into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat Norse god dick tho. A+++ 11/10 would recommend.


End file.
